Slaps and Scars
by friday-august-thirteenth
Summary: What if in New Moon when Bella goes to confront Jacob, right before she slaps Paul, he imprints on her? What is, after she slapped him, Sam and Jared hadn't drug Paul back before he phased? AU, 18  only, lemons in the future, some dark themes!


**Okay, here is another story that I've been wanting to write for a looooonng time. I just didn't know how to go about it. So, without (much) further ado, the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I owned these characters, I do not.**

Chapter One:

BPOV

I pulled up to Jakes house. I was sick and tired of him ignoring me! If he decided that he hates me, he should damn fucking well tell me!

I pull up outside and take a minute and just stare at the garage. Our very own Taj Mahal, Jake had called it. It was where the shattered pieces of my heart had been slowly taped and glued together, like a kindergarteners art project…

I hopped out of the truck, and quickly strode to the door. I knocked hard against the door, once, twice, three times, four times, and then it swings open and Billy is sitting right in front of me in his wheel chair.

"Bella, Jake's sick, you can't see him," he immediately says, knowing exactly why I'm here. I know I'm going to regret this, but, well, fuck this shit.

"Sorry, Billy," I say as I quickly squeeze past him and run to Jake's room. I fling the door open, and lo and behold, there he is. He's sprawled out on his bed on his stomach, drool dripping from his mouth, and his legs are about a foot and a half off the bed, even though he's laying diagonal.

He looks exhausted. And, just as I'm about to apologize to Billy and leave Jake to sleep, I look out the window. And there are three of Sams 'cult', walking right towards Jake's house.

"_They're…watching me, like they're expecting me to join them,"_

"_They had growth spurts and then all of a sudden they're in with the council and are too good for anyone else," _

As I remember what Jake had said, I really take notice of him. He must have grown a foot and a half, and he wasn't the same gangly boy I remembered. He was built, he was…a man.

And Sam had made him one of them. I saw red. I stormed out of the house and towards the group of men, who looked startled to see me.

And then I noticed something else weird. They were shirtless, in the freezing cold. I brushed this fact aside, though, as I confronted the one to the left, closest to me. I push his shoulders roughly, but he doesn't move a centimeter.

"What did you do to him? What did you _do?_ It's all your fault! He's losing sleep because he's so scared of you!" I yell at him. He looks into my eyes, and I feel this pull, this need to be near him, all the time, at all costs. But then, the fucker starts laughing. So, you know what I do?

I fucking slap that bitch.

Bad idea.

He starts shaking, and before I know it there's an explosion of fur, and a searing pain down the left side of my face, my neck, left arm, shoulder, left side of my torso, and my left thigh.

I open my eyes to see a huge, silvery grey wolf standing before me. I l feel something wet, and look down as the searing pain flashes up.

I scream. There are three huge gashes all down my side, exposing flesh and tendons, and… I puke up the contents of my stomach before falling flat on my back. The last thing I see before it all fades to black is another huge wolf, this time russet colored, leaping over me at the grey wolf with a ferocious snarl.

My last thought is that I hope the grey wolf is okay…

…

After floating in the black for a long, long time, I slowly regain consciousness. There is still a searing pain all down my left side, but it's slightly subdued now.

I open my eyes slightly, but then squeeze them shut tightly again, turn my head sideways, and groan because the lights are so bright. Then, I hear them.

"She's waking up!"

"I'll get a nurse to page the doctor,"

"Bella? Bella!"

"Give the poor thing some space!"

The last voice shut the rest of them up. She was the only woman, as far as I could tell, but all of the boys listened to her. I can tell that the lights have been dimmed, and I slowly crack my eyes open. The first two things I see are the faces of Jake and the boy I slapped before…

And, it all comes rushing back. Especially the sight of the gashes. Now, I bet, I wasn't just plain, I was hideously deformed. I was not capable of being loved anymore, I was sure. I'll bet even Charlie will be disgusted; frightened.

Jake slowly backs away, just leaving boy-I-slapped standing beside my bed.

I was in a hospital. Right. That explains the bright lights.

"Who are you, fucker?" I grumble, and he let's out a startled laugh.

"I….I'm Paul." He answer slowly.

"Well, my dear mentally handicapped friend, get the fuck out of my screwed up face before I make you," I threaten lowly, even though I'm confined to this bed. He backs up, and I look at the other people in the room. There's Jake, and Charlie, and Billy, and Paul, then there's the guy Jake pointed out to me as Sam, and a pretty woman tucked into his side, whom I assumed to be his fiancé, Emily. And, just then, Quil came into the room.

Also, at that moment, Emily turns to face me, head on. There are three scars running down the left side of her face, but it doesn't detract from her native beauty. It turns her lips down on that side, but that's all. Then, she speaks.

"Bella, what do you remember?" I decide to answer bluntly.

"I slapped Paul, he went furry and about pulled my face and the rest of the skin on my left side off. I saw, puked my guts up, and passed out. I'm assuming somebody carted me to the hospital and got me kind of sort of fixed up?" And then I said, "Holy fuck, ouch! This shit fucking hurts!" Talking had made it a whooole lot worse.

At me groan of pain, Paul leaps up and starts freaking the fuck out.

"Are you okay? What's the matter? What hurts? I'm sorry…it's all my fault!" I look to see an expression of such…_pain_, on his face, that I just want to start crying. Just as I'm about to reassure him that it was my fault that I slapped him, Embry walks in, with who I presume is my doctor following behind.

He looks at me and smiles.

"Well, you've had those bandages on for about two weeks, so I'm going to have a nurse help you get them all off, and then you can take a shower, okay?" I just sit there, and he smiles and walks away. Two weeks? Holy shit….

"Hello, hun! I'm gonna help you out with those bandages and showering, okay?" Then, Emily hops up.

"I hate to be rude, but she doesn't really know you, and I've had the same thing happen…I already asked the doctor, so I'm going to help her, okay?" and then, when the nurse nods, she beams and comes over to me.

"Is that okay, Bella?" she smiles at me, as if saying, 'whatever makes you more comfortable,' so I nod consent. I begin the slow, painful process of getting up, and when I finally do, Embry, Quil, and Billy come over to me.

Both Embry and Quil kiss my (right(unbandaged)) cheek, and I lean down and Billy does the same. They all say goodbye, and that they'll be back tomorrow. I nod and try to smile at them, but it feels like something is pulling my mouth down on the left side, so I give up. Emily helps me to the bathroom.

I look at the mirror and gasp. My skin looks sickly, and there are bags under my eyes. I guess sedation doesn't leave one well rested.

Emily comes up to me, and begins quietly and skillfully pulling the bandaging off. I had noticed before, but the bandaging covered my left eye, so I had to shut it when she pulled the bandages off. And then, I just didn't open them.

I was too afraid to see what a freak I would look like after the bandages came off. When she got further down, I helped her pull the hospital gown off, and I was sure my face was beet red. I had never been fully naked in front of someone before, so it was embarrassing.

She kept quiet as she pulled the rest off, and when I felt they were all gone, I still kept my eyes shut, at least until Emily quietly said, "Open your eyes now, Bella."

I slowly opened them, and gasped at what I saw.

…..

**I feel evil, leaving it there, but whatever. I hope you liked it! Please review, and if there are certain parts you want a certain POV, tell me and I'll make outtakes for this story, If you do want a POV anywhere in this story, leave it in a review and I WILL write it! BYYYEEEE!**


End file.
